Scared of Heights
by DarkSoleil
Summary: She undid the bands around her chest, her eyes staring at nothing but his own. The water beat against the window, completely unforgotten. Warning: Explicit Adult Themes.
1. Scared of Heights

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

* * *

_Theme: Affair._

_Pairing: Implied SasuSaku._

_Warning: Mature Sexual Themes. Please no flames complaining about the message._

_Enjoy._

* * *

Sakura never enjoyed storms. Instead of lying in bed lazily and watching the water drip down her window, she cringes when the mattress shifts down.

Her hair is being played with, and she does not enjoy it. She imagines hard calloused fingers trailing down her neck and tries to ignore the unwanted feeling.

Dry lips land on her shoulder, placing sloppy trails on her skin. She wants to cry out, push him _away_.

She wants to deny him any chance of her. Any part of her, _anything_.

He unbuttons her shirt, and she does not push him away. Her mind screams at her, **'run, run, RUN!' **but she lays there, not wanting but willing.

* * *

_He's pushing against her, and the pain mixes in with her gasps. She wonders if he's angry. He's usually very soft with her, gentle almost. _

"_You smell like him."_

_Ah. "I do."_

_He grabs her wrists, and pauses. "You shouldn't have to."_

_She chokes on her breath, because he has sped up again, "He's my husband."_

* * *

Her breasts are displayed, the air tingling against her skin. He leans down, tastes her. "Hello, wife."

She opens her eyes, "Hello, husband," and looks away to stare at the wet weather.

He shifts his weight to rest on top of her, but no uncomfortably. She raises her head to stare at him, because he's dropped his head to rest on her chest.

He just laid there, watching the rain drops.

* * *

_He bites her, enjoying the way the skin adjusted to the pressure. She did not complain. _

"_Do you really?"_

_She keeps her head down, "I love him."_

_He laughs, "What a way to love, Sakura."_

_She looks at him, and leans forward. Her lips touch his before he can savor it and she's leaving the bed. "No better than this, Sasuke."_

* * *

_You can choose who the husband is. Personally, I imagined Neji while writing this. I'll be putting all my M-Rated one-shots in here. Requests open. Any pairing. **Reviews** would be appreciated._

Until Next Time,

Darkofthenight.


	2. Bliss

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea._

* * *

_Theme: Bliss._

_Pairing: SasuSaku._

_Warning: Mature Sexual Themes. Please no flames complaining about the message._

_Enjoy._

* * *

He stared at her. She did nothing but touch his neck, moving her finger back…forth…

He laid his forehead unto her cheek, letting her breathing calm him.

..

.

'_We could fly, along time,_

_Kissing goodbye, you and I'_

.

..

Trailing her finger along his abdomen, his muscles stirred under her touch. A small laugh escaped her mouth as she lowered her fingers downward, feeling him. Her gaze lifted to stare at his jaw.

..

.

'_I thought of all you said,_

_All I could think of was how…'_

.

..

He sighed as she continued to touch him, unaware of her thoughts. She smiled at his look and sat up slowly, leading her fingers back onto her thigh.

..

.

'_I've always forgiven you, _

_and there's so much to see.'_

.

..

She brought her hands behind her back and undid the knot holding her dress together. The material fell around her tights, unattended. His eyes did not wander, but merely stared at her face, searching.

..

.

'_Lets wander off and run away,_

_Show me where I've gone wrong...'_

.

..

She undid the bands around her chest, her eyes staring at nothing but his own. The water beat against the window, completely unforgotten.

..

.

'_I've yet to learn from my mistakes,_

_Just steal my breath away…make me forget.'_

.

..

The blanket followed it's owners movements as he shifted his body. Within moments, it lay on the floor unwanted as two lips met over and over again.

..

.

'_We could fly…you and I,_

_Passing the oceans and greeting the sea._

_We could lie…you and I,_

_On a cloud…just you and me.'_

.

..

* * *

_Thanks for reading, and please __**review.**_

Until Next Time,

Darkofthenight.


End file.
